


Silly String

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Farkle is Oblivious, Fluff, Riarkle, Riley is Mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley uses silly string to get Farkle's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly String

College wasn’t easy for either of them. Living away from home, as well as off campus meant they had to work hard in order to keep what they needed.

Riley attended Harvard. Pre-Law just like her mother. She interns at a Law Firm a few miles from their apartment.

Farkle attended M.I.T, he worked at a Coffee Shop a couple of blocks from his school and also Interned at an Engineering Company. He was busy, and Riley took note of that.

Since they started their new semester the two only saw each other on Saturdays, when Farkle came back from work at 11am. He was never as energetic as she remembered him being in High School. He was never willing to enjoy himself when he clearly needed the break. So Riley came up with a plan.

On one particular Saturday, Riley decided to help him out. While he was gone she hung up a blue flag on one side of the apartment, and a red one on the opposite side.

 

*___*___*  
Riley sat on top of their Kitchen Counter, waiting for him to come home. It was Saturday. Their free day and she refused to let him waste it.

When she hears the door open, she hops off of the counter and rushes into the living room.

“Guess who bought silly string!?” Farkle pauses at the door, drops his bag and tosses his keys onto the Counter. She walks up to him and presses a long kiss onto his cheek.

“And why do you have silly string?” Riley opens up her bag and reveals what appears to be a dozen cans.

“Because you’ve been stressed lately. So I decided that we should play a game. First Person to get the others flag wins. The sting is just for fun.”

“Riley-” He inserts.

“No. Farkle you’ve done many things these past few weeks and none of them include you resting, taking a break or having fun. You need a break and I am going to help.”

“Riley, I have a paper due in a week and I have to work tomorrow, I don’t have time-”

“To spend with your girlfriend. Yeah, I know.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“I love you. And I know that you’re stressed out. And I also know that you are dying for a break. So I’ll make you a deal. ” She pulls a few cans out of the bag and hands it to him. “If I win. You take me out for dinner. You treat me like I am a Girlfriend, not a Roommate.”

“And If I Win?” He questions.

“Then I’ll back off. You can do all the work in the world and I won’t interfere again.” It was a guilt trip. He knew it and so did she, either way, he was going to be losing something important.

“Deal.” The two shake hands, Riley grabs a few cans. She turns on her heels and heads back towards the kitchen. “Oh and by the way. ” Before he has a chance to react, he’s sprayed with a very generous amount of silly string, which hits him, square in the face. “I don’t plan on fighting fair.”


End file.
